blazblue_resurrectionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Library Mode/Items
Azure Grimoire , or also |BureiBurū|Grimoire of the Blue}} — It is said to be the "strongest" Grimoire. It is also called the "original codex". While it's called a Grimoire, it's actually a high density mass of compressed seithr similar to the "Black Beast", and has no definite shape. It's currently taking the form of Ragna the Bloodedge's right arm. Its original purpose is to utilize the "power of the Boundary" similarly to a Cauldron, and was smelted with the power to oppose the Master Unit. However, it went out of control while absorbing excessive numbers of souls, becoming the "Black Beast" seeking out more souls indiscriminately. The basis for this Azure Grimoire was designed and created by Yūki Terumi. Kushinada's Lynchpin — This anti-seithr weapon was smelted by Shūichirō Ayatsuki. It interrupts the flow of seithr at its source, and if driven into the Boundary, it's said to have the power to stop the flow of seithr entirely. However, in order to function, it requires a living organism to become its core. Unfortunately, the Lynchpin's effect would end when the organism's life ends. Furthermore, once driven into the Boundary, it would be impossible to locate or retrieve, making it limited to a single use. Its location is unknown at present. Relius Clover is searching for it, but Yūki Terumi says he doesn't know where it is. The Lynchpin requires the "soul" of a human who has the "power to manipulate life energy" to activate. In other words, Celica's soul was thought to be required, but it was successfully activated using the soul of Tenjō resting within the Lynchpin's core, the "Phoenix: Rettenjō". This caused the activity of seithr throughout the world to stop completely. Code SOL — Refers to the Azure Grimoire. "SOL" stands for "Soul Of Language". While it's basically the same as the Azure Grimoire Ragna possesses, Hazama's body itself is the same composition as BlazBlue, yet far more powerful than Ragna's BlazBlue. Once activated, it has the power to absorb all life energy within its field. Grimoire — Magical items that can utilize seithr. They were created by one of the Six Heroes during the war against the Black Beast. Grimoires have different ranks, and their power depends on the degree to which they were smelted. Basically all magic weapons are equipped with Grimoires. Cauldron — Another name for the Gates of Sheol. They are found in various places around the world, and are connected to the Boundary. It's unknown since when they've existed, but all Hierarchical Cities are built on top of one of these Gates. The Gates create a pathway to extract energy from the Boundary, and Nox Nyctores such as Murakumo are smelted beyond them. All seithr spews out into the world from these Gates. Monolith — Another name for . In the story of Continuum Shift, Hazama and Relius used a Tablet and a Cocoon to smelt Mu. In the story of Chronophantasma, the Imperator constructed one in Ikaruga. Seithr — A substance spewed forth by the Black Beast, said to be the source of its activity. The defeat of the Black Beast at the hands of the Six Heroes caused it to spread, covering the entire world. While it has adverse effects on humans, the substance itself has many practical uses, and Ars Magus utilizes it. The Boundary is filled with seithr, and it's actually a . However, it's unknown how it was created. Tailcoat — High class men's formal wear, with the hems trailing off into a swallow's tail-like shape. Valkenhayn wears one. Gear-type Elevator — Movement in Hierarchical Cities is the same regardless of the city, utilizing Gear-type Elevators. Like most everything else, they are based on Ars Magus. Ars Magus Vessel — Ships used to travel between Hierarchical Cities. The Librarium and Sector Seven possess their own ships as well. Blue Grimoire , or also |BureiBurū|Grimoire of the Azure}} — A Grimoire possessed by Hazama. It has the ability to neutralize the power of Ragna's "Azure Grimoire". Demon Cells — Mysterious cells discovered in the Orient, transplanted into Tager. They were the subject of Kokonoe's research, but details are still unknown. What is known is that whoever they are transplanted into lose their former appearance. Beast Genes — Genes extracted from the husk of the "Black Beast" after it was defeated in the First War of Ars Magus. After many modifications and improvements, it's possible to use them to create artificial humans. Wanted Poster — A document that describes details about a wanted target and monetary rewards. They're mainly used as references by Vigilantes hunting for criminals, but the portrait of Ragna on his wanted poster doesn't resemble him at all. Liquid Theory of Seithr — One of the theories on how to compress seithr to its utmost limit. It was researched by Litchi when she worked at Sector Seven. The general notion is very similar to the smelting of the cores of Phenomena Weapons. Medal — One of the awards a country or ruler presents to an individual to laud their achievements. Jin's service during the Ikaruga Civil War was recognized, and he was promoted two ranks and awarded a medal as a result. Mage's Guild Academy Uniform — School uniforms worn at the Mage's Guild Academy. They basically consist of a white top and black bottom, as well as a short cloak quite fitting of a magician. Weather Control Device — Devices that control the weather, utilizing seithr to operate. Due to the destruction of the Cauldron in Snow Town by Ragna, their device can no longer control the weather properly, causing large amounts of snow to pile up. Imperial Decree — Commands sent directly from the Imperator. The Librarium operates through the will of the Imperator, and all members must obey her orders. MD Bomb , or also |Maruchi Daimenshon Bomu}} — A small bomb Kokonoe implanted in Ragna's left arm while repairing it. After activation, it's set to explode if he wanders a set distance away from Celica, so he always has to stay near her. It can be further abbreviated to MDB. Something Kokonoe lied about implanting in Ragna's left arm. In reality, she didn't implant an MD Bomb, but instead installed a "Noise Canceller" in order to gather data. Kokonoe simply lied about the MD Bomb to keep Ragna constantly near Celica and under her influence. It can also be called an MDB. Tentama Udon — Udon with tempura and egg on it. It's Ragna's favorite food. Hotpants — Extremely short and suggestive pants that Bullet wears. She insists that it's simply part of her squad's uniform, and prioritizes function over form. Spectacles of Eros — Appears in gag scenarios. Magic glasses that Rachel made for Ragna to tease him, which makes the wearer instantly irresistible among the opposite sex. However, for some reason they don't seem to affect Rachel herself. Azure Flamed Grimoire — The true Azure, what has become known as the one true BlazBlue. Reactive Furnace — Minerva's source of power, created by gathering and combining the energy in all the reactive weapons in the world Kokonoe could find. Kategoria:Library